Soul Keeper's Gate
by MysticMelodyz
Summary: Amy and Shadow help a girl in need save her dimension. Can they do it before every dimension is destroyed? FINAL CHAPTER COMPLETED!
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sonic related characters.

This is my first story posted up here. I was thinking about what to do for it and I thought why not take one of the novels I'm writing and use that? So that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm taking my novel Soul Keeper's Gate and I'm going to use Sonic characters instead. Characters will be Amy, Cream, Sonia, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Manic. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One-Dreams

"Mother?"

She didn't answer her.

"Father?"

He didn't answer either.

"Don't leave me!" Tears streaked down the girl's cheeks. She clutched her stomach in pain and fell to the ground. Men came in from every direction and surrounded her.

"She wasn't as strong as you said she would be," one man said. He took his foot and nudged her side.

"Please," the girl choked out, "tell me..why do you murder us?" The man lifted her up by her hair and blood came from the stab wound.

"You want to know why?"

"Yes." She stopped breathing and her life slipped away from her. The men dropped her dead body and left it to rot. The only thing that was taken from her was her powers. Princess Amy of the village named Hope, lay dead beside her family.

Gasping for air, the Magician sat in her bed. She held her stomach tightly, expecting to feel the blood, but there was none. The nightmares had returned to her. It had only been a month since she'd seen this event. Now it was back to haunt her. She looked to her right to find a pair of baby blue eyes staring back at her. She turned her head away as quickly as she could.

"Another nightmare I'm guessing?" a voice asked politely.

"Yes. I guess there really is no lying to you."

"I guess not," the voice replied. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and placed herself on the bed. The two girls sat quietly, listening to the endless storm that stirred outside.

"What were you thinking of?" the voice asked. The Magician hesitated to answer. She got up from the bed and began to a candle. She stole a glance at the clock. In bright bold letters it 4:43 a.m. Her back was turned when she answered.

"I was thinking about the dream."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It was my death. How can I not think about it?"

"I guess you have a point," the voice said.

"Cream, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Magician," the voice said, "you never told me."

"Never told you what?"

"You promised to tell me why you were murdered."

The Magician turned to the girl. She studied her as she thought up an answer. The girl only wore a nightgown as she does every night. She sat up straight and waited patiently for a reply.

"...Some other time," she finally answered.

"Fine. I'm going back to bed. Do you want anything before I go?"

"No," the Magician said, " Sorry I woke you."

The girl just smiled and left. Blowing out the candle, the older woman placed herself in between the sheets and closed her eyes. She was afraid to dream. She still thought of the things her parents went through. First divorce, then almost putting her up for adoption. Her blood red eyes stared up at the ceiling. She got out of bed and immediately got dressed. Putting on her eye mask, she down the stairs and was out the door. Cream, better known as the Soul Keeper, had left the house without any warning.

Author's Note: I'm going to get some things out of the way. The Magician's, or Amy's, name in my book is actually named Eliza while the Soul Keeper's, or Cream's, name in my book is actually named Julia. The Magician got her name based on her powers and special abilities. The Soul Keeper got her name because she wears a necklace that holds Earth-bound souls. Just to let you now, Amy will be call the Magician for a few chapters so keep that in mind. Aw well. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what ya think. Later.


	2. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the characters.

This actually may go better than I thought it would. Although I'm doing something completely different than from what I normally do, this may just work out. Anyway, here's chapter 2

Chapter 2-Kidnapping

The Soul Keeper sat atop a hill watching as a girl ran passed her. She stared, daring to blink as she dropped to her knees and started to cry. Her necklace moved. She took hold of it, communicating with the souls while making sure that hedgehog didn't move. She opened her eyes as she stood, catching the girl's attention.

"Excuse me," she said wearily, "do you know where I am? I'm...um, lost." The Soul Keeper didn't respond. All she did was sigh and smile.

"Are you lost little girl?"

"No I am not," she said.

"Do you have a name?"

"Cream, but I'm better known as the Soul Keeper."

"Well Cream," the hedgehog said, "my name is Sonia."

"Nice to meet you Sonia," Cream said, "I've been waiting for you for some time now."

"Me?" Sonia asked, "but why?" Cream didn't answer.

"Will you come with me?" When she asked her, Sonia soon realized that the rabbit wasn't smiling anymore. She stepped back a little.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Sonia said slowly.

"Well then," she stood and jumped onto boulder, now very angry, "I'll just have to take you. BY FORCE!" Clouds gathered overhead and the wind picked up to blazing speeds. Sonia turned in the opposite direction and turned to see that streaks of light were coming after her. She ran but knew her legs could only take her so far.

"Sonia? Wake up Sonia." The distant voice made her open her eyes. A pair of, what seemed like, baby blue eyes stared at her. She looked down at her ankles, which were tied together. Out of her own stupidity, she realized that the girl in front of her had tied her to a tree.

"You let me go!" Sonia yelled. The rabbit, who she remembered her name was Cream, stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey," she screamed, "you can't just leave me here. I demand you untie me now!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Well why not," Sonia snapped.

"Someone needs to meet you first." She started to walk away again. "In the meantime, you need to learn to respect your elders."

As she left, Sonia grew angry and confused at what the rabbit had meant.

She moved quietly but as quickly as she could to reach the meadows. Fury burned through her as she thought of Cream disobeying her again.

"_What was she thinking? Kidnapping..."_ Magician knew that Cream was uncontrollable. She wouldn't decide if it was finally time to kill her until she talked to her face to face. It was like dealing with a two year old, just much worse. She couldn't withstand not thinking about driving a blade through her heart but she put that thought in the back of her mind. She slowed down to a halt to listen. She heard the girl humming a familiar lullaby.

"_Gotcha you witch."_

Although she knew she was risking her life by doing this, she had a feeling that Sonia was the key. She watched Sonia as she tried to use her leg to reach the knife she deliberately put in front of her. Suddenly, her attention turned to the forest. She saw a vaguely familiar outline.

"Well Sonia," she started, " our visitor is here."

"Sonic, NO!" Sonia screamed.

Not turning around, she knew the boy was taller than her. Sweat dripped down his forehead and almost landed in his dark green eyes. He wore a pair of baggy black pants and one shoe. With proper guessing, he must have lost it along with his shirt. He was breathing heavily from running so far.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you," she said calmly. The boy looked at the knife in his hand and looked back at her.

"Give Sonia back now," he said. His voice was shaky but somewhat calm. The Keeper's eyes widened in horror.

"Why..can't I move?" She stood, frozen in place trying to move. She grew in a deep panic as the knife came up quickly. Someone jumped in front of her, forcing the hedgehog to jump back out of the way.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman's hand glowed as she drew a weapon. Her eyes flashed back to him and she smiled.

Author's Note:Well it's after midnight and I finally finished this. More info. Sonic's character is Nathan in my book and Sonia's name in my book is Lacy. It gets confusing but I'm ok. Who knew that cute bunnies like Cream could be so evil. If your wondering where Cheese is, he's floating around and will not be mentioned. It's kinda funny that Sonic wears clothes now...


	3. Don't Go Against Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did, Shadow would be more important than Sonic.

I'm having a lot of fun doing this for some odd reason. This chapter will be a little harder to do since I'll have to do some major revising at the same time. Please keep in mind that Amy is being referred to as the Magician. Here it is.

Chapter 3-Don't go Against Me

The Soul Keeper dropped to the ground as she broke eye contact with Sonic. She watched as the Magician stepped in front of her and eyed the scene before her curiously.

"I said who are you?" Sonic yelled again. He stepped closer and the Magician stepped back.

"Don't go against me," she said flatly, "You don't know what your doing or who your dealing with."

"I could care less," Sonic spat. He lunged at the Magician but she quickly side stepped him and kneed him in his stomach.

"My maiden name is none of your concern," she said, "but you can call me Magician." The light glow that surrounded her hand stopped and was replaced by a long sword with skulls imprinted on it. Sonic stood up slowly and held his stomach. A bruise started to form and the Magician laughed to herself.

"You let Sonia go," Sonic said. He looked at his sister and then at Cream.

"Or you'll do what?" the Magician pestered. She grew impatient and kicked the ground. "That little thing over there isn't even worth my time."

That was all he needed.

Sonic took his knife and bolted toward the Magician. She easily blocked his attack with her own weapon. The duo made there way to the forest tree line and disappeared within seconds.

"Don't waste your tears," Cream said. Sonia, who'd been watching quietly, didn't even realize that she had started crying in the middle of everything. She looked at Cream with hate and disgust.

"Don't cry? Don't cry! He's my brother. This is all of your fault! If you wouldn't have tied me here he wouldn't be risking his life!"

"She wouldn't kill him." Sonia stared at her in disbelief.

"I promise you she won't. She wouldn't just go off and kill someone because she's angry. That's just not her." Cream looked at Sonia hard until the two fighters flew out from the trees.

Sonic lost his footing and landed on his back and the Magician landed on top of him. Sonic blushed slightly and the Magician pushed herself off of him.

"Dirty little pervert," she muttered. She held her hand out to him but Sonic didn't bother taking it. He picked up his knife and went over to Sonia.

"You're so stingy Sonic," Cream said. She picked up the ropes that he cut and placed them in the bottom of her bag. Something tapped her shoulder and she turned around. She looked up and came face to face with a very angry hedgehog.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" the Magician yelled. Sonic stopped tending to his sister and watched as Cream shrunk back to the sudden anger. "Amy..." she started

"One," Magician growled, "don't ever call me that in public." She stopped and placed her hand on her forehead to cam herself down. "Two, what were you thinking? You could've exposed yourself. Do you know how bad that would've been for us? We would have to relocate. Again."

"I know," Cream said quickly, "but she's the one."

"The one what?" Magician snapped, "Cream look at me. Cream? Cream!"

Cream's eye's were a bright yellow color. The Magician shook her and Cream dazed back in.

"Amy the portal!" she yelled.

The Magician turned around and saw a giant blue swirl starting to form. She turned around, grabbed Cream, and ran over to Sonic and Sonia. The suction of the portal grew stronger and the Magician held on to the tree trunk with all of her strength. Something swept over her and made her entire body numb. She let go and everyone went flying into the portal.

"Something isn't right. I'm going to go before they end up dead."

"You might want to do that quickly."  
"Why?"

"Because a giant dragon is about to go after Amy and Cream."

Author's Note:That was so hard. I only went by less than half the original chapter and to tell you the truth, I like this one better. The next chapter is going to be so funny since a certain someone is going to be acting completely different than his usual self. Later!


	4. The Mysterious Travel

Disclaimer:You know what it is but I will say is again. I do not own any of these characters.

I really could use reviews people. I gratefully thank for Project Shadow giving me those two reviews. By the way, sorry if it gets a little confusing. Onward with the story!

Chapter Four-The Mysterious Traveler

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Sonia started to panic.

"Looks like a dragon to me," Cream said sarcastically.

"Get behind be Sonia," Sonic pushed his younger sister behind and held up his knife.

"That won't do anything stupid," the Magician sighed.

The monster that confronted them was a golden brown, four headed dragon. Each head eyed them furiously. Cream squatted down and began chanting to herself.

"Of all the things she could do right now," Sonic said, "she decides to pray..."

"I'm not praying," she snapped, "I was trying to distract it but my magic has absolutely no effect on it."

The monster roared and swiped a giant, sharp claw at the Magician. She took the hit and flew backwards into an old building. Blood came up in her throat but she just spat it out and tried to ignore the pain that was beginning to come.

"Cream," she screamed, "get them out of here now!" Cream nodded her head and led Sonic and Sonia to safety.

"Alright. I get the message." The Magician tore off her eye mask and flung it to the side. As she stood the dragon roared again and attacked. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

But nothing came.

Cream opened her eyes and the Magician did the same. A hooded figure stood in front of her and whoever it was, they held back the monster with a Chaos Emerald.

"_Who is this guy?"_

"Now you didn't think I was going to sit back and watch you die now did you?" The man turned around, picked up the Magician and ran. He landed on a high pillar and set her down.

"Who are you?" she asked. She pushed the person away from her and painfully scooted back from him.

"Now, now," he said, "there is absolutely no reason to be rude. You stay here while I deal with that mean dragon for you." He pecked the Magician on the head and turned around. She winced at the thought of Cream's life being in the hands of someone else. She sank down in exhaustion, not wanting to argue with anyone. Let alone someone she didn't even know. The man, although she didn't want to admit she knew it was actually a hedgehog, jumped down from the pillar and landed gracefully in front of the dragon. When they locked eyes with the cloaked hedgehog, the dragon fell over and disintegrated.

"Well that was easier than I thought," he muttered to himself. He turned to find a blood covered hedgehog limping toward him. She looked at him and he began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" she asked. This made him laugh even more. He finally stopped when the three hideouts emerged from their spot.

"Oh Amy you still stingy aren't you?"

"_How does he know my name?"_ Cream walked over to him and kicked him in the leg. He hissed at her stepped back.

"How dare you?" Cream fumed, "You can't just come up here and start a conversation like you know us. Show us your face."

"Patience is overrated these days with the young."

"Don't back talk me!" she yelled.

"Stop it Cream," Sonia advised, "You don't know what this guy is capable of."

"Quit it," the Magician said, "This man just saved out lives. We're grateful."

"I'm your best friend. You should be thankful."

The hedge hog went over to the Magician and cupped her face to make her look at him. "I've missed you," he said softly, "and I'm never letting you go. Never again."

The Magician finally figured out who it was.

She dropped into his arms and cried in his chest. Sonic and Sonia stood by a pillar and watched the scene unravel.

"I feel sorry for her," Sonia said, "I don't know why though. She looked at Sonic and he smiled at her.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm back now." The Magician understood what he was saying to her. She looked up and was face to face with a handsome black, crimson eyed hedgehog. He looked at her and held her chin up with his finger.

"I don't hate you Amy. I don't think I ever can." He leaned in closer to her.

"I won't leave again," she whispered, "I promise. I always be here...Shadow."

Author's Note:Sorry that it's so long. I barely followed anything I wrote this time and it turned out better than I thought. More info. Shadow plays the role of a guy named Morgan in my story and guess what? He's gay! No harm intended on Shadow. This is where the ShadAmyness of the story comes in. Please review people. I'm begging!


	5. The Big Secret

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the character. I only say this since it's necessary...

Thanks again to Project Shadow for that review. I'm glad that last chapter was a lot more clearer to read. Thanks to all of the people that have read this so far. Here's the next chapter. Amy will me called Amy from now on. Yay!

Chapter 5-The Big Secret

"So what exactly can we call you now?" Sonia asked. The Magician stood up slowly and dusted herself off. Shadow stayed seated on the ground with his eyes closed.

"I guess you can call me Amy," she said. Finally noticing Cream, Shadow hopped up from his seat and hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to see you," he said happily, "You've grown too. I think that you two have been away too long."

"Yeah. Growing one centimeter is great," Cream muttered.

"I would say three but if you want it your way-"

"Cut it out you two," Amy hissed. She sat back on the ground and looked at Sonic. "What? Are you afraid of us or something?"

"No," Sonic said flatly, "I just want to go home and it's your fault that we're stuck here."

"What are you, high maintenance or something?"

"Shut up..." Sonic turned his head the other way to avoid any further conversation with the female hedgehog. She was obviously upset and he didn't want to deal with it. Sonia sat down by Amy and Cream did the same.

"Will we ever get home?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know." Amy looked down at her feet. "It's possible but right now there's no chance." Sonic sat down and tried to comfort his sister. Cream looked a little disappointed but Shadow could stand the depressing mood no longer.

"Come on guys. It could've been worse. I need to get you all to a happy atmosphere before I get depressed. That would be highly unusual." He crossed his arms and huffed impatiently.

"We are not going anywhere with you," Sonic said.

"They saved us though," Sonia argued.

"I don't care. We aren't going with these strangers and that's final."

Amy yawned and stared at Sonic. Shadow became territorial and cleared his throat to get her attention back.

"Sonia's right," Cream said, "We can't just leave you guys out here. You coming with us unless you want to die. I can live with that but I'm outnumbered."

"You are an evil child," Sonic muttered.

Amy shot up from her spot and held her head. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What's wrong Amy?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"We can't have them here because of what we are. They'd be in danger all the time. Who knows what could happen to them!"

"We can't just leave them out here," Shadow argued, "What if they got them? I may not have been here but I know that you can't live with a guilty conscience."

"They're still here," Cream cut in. Shadow and Amy's attention went to the two siblings. They stood quietly but had moved back a little. Amy cursed out loud and stormed off in a random direction, not caring where she went or if the others followed her.

--

The four made there way up the steps of Shadow's castle. It had taken them an hour to get there, excluding the fifteen minutes it took to calm Amy down. Sonic had forced Sonia ahead of the other three because of the argument that they had earlier that day.

"Sonic," Sonia asked, "why do you think this place is so big?

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe he likes to host parties. I don't care since we're not staying."

"I think you might be bipolar Sonic."

"Why, because I'm moody?"

Cream skipped past them while humming a song. She was trying to ignore everyone else and it was working in her favor. Sonic and Sonia carried on a conversation while Shadow and Amy argued amongst themselves.

"I wished I lived here," Sonia said.

"Well I want to go home," Sonic muttered.

"Lay off the complaining."

"I don't want-" Sonic was cut off by a loud snapping sound and the sound of a door opening. They all turned around and Amy flew past them.

"Shadow you are the sickest pervert I've ever met!" she yelled. She stormed past a white looking hedgehog and was out of sight within seconds. Shadow came up beside them with a huge smile on his face and a giant red mark that was about the same size.

"Lovely isn't she?" he said, "Hey Silver. You're up early."

Silver smiled and stretched his arms. "Couldn't miss this homecoming for nothing. You know this guy called asking for me. I think my hotness is becoming an understatement."

"No wonder your gay," Shadow muttered. Silver turned to Sonic and Sonia.

"You must be out guest. I'm Silver, Shadow's assistant vampire and closest-" He was cut off by a knife to his throat. Silver looked at Shadow apologetically. "I guess you didn't tell them yet."

Shadow started to massage his temples to keep himself from killing Silver.

"I guess it slipped out minds..."

Author's Note:That was a little longer than I expected. More info. Silver plays the part of David in my story. Originally both Shadow and Silver were gay but I changed it in this version. I really wanted it to be ShadAmy instead. I'm not going by my book anymore. I like this version better so now I've got to put my imagination into overdrive. It was already there though...Next chapter:Hedgehogs Can't Be Vampires!


	6. Hedgehogs Can't Be Vampires!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the character. You should know that.

Well this is coming along better than I thought it would be. It's kind of weird how Shadow is totally out of character but I think that's what livens it up.

Chapter 6-Hedgehogs Can't Be Vampires!

"I really don't want to know what you did, but I have to ask you anyway."

Amy and Cream watched as Shadow and Silver were being led into the entrance hall with knives to the back of their throats. Sonic had a serious look on his face and it didn't go away even after Silver giggled.

"You know your making a mistake," Silver said. That only made Sonic press the knife harder into his neck.

"What's all this talk about vampires?" he asked calmly.

"Why is it that you think I have to answer you?" Amy asked, "You can't tell me what to do. Now let them go or I'll make you."

"Please Sonic," Sonia piped up, "don't do this. It's just stupid. You should just let them explain."

"This is not possible Sonia," he snapped, "because they don't exist. Even if they did, hedgehogs can't be vampires!"

"I beg to differ," Shadow said. He spun around and kicked the knives out of his hands. Sonic dived to retrieve them but was pinned to the floor. Shadow smiled as he held the hedgehog down by sitting on his back. Silver ran over to Amy and hugged her tightly.

"Amy, look what he tried to do to me," he whined.

"You said something you weren't supposed to, didn't you?" Amy asked.

"Maybe.." Shadow laughed at Silver's innocent act and stood up. Sonic would've done the same but his back hurt so much that he wanted to cry. Silver pouted and ran upstairs.

"Look what you did now," Cream said. She had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and had felt like getting on to someone.

"He'll be fine."

"I'm not all that good," Sonic muttered with his face in the floor. Sonia was poking his back and every time she heard a small whimper come from him.

"Well," Amy said sarcastically," if you didn't have that knife we wouldn't have this problem."

"I'm not the one who's a bloodsucker!" Amy walked over to him and kicked him in his side for the comment. He groaned and rolled over to his back. Silver sat at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands.

"Somehow that makes me feel better," he said.

"Me too," Cream said. Amy turned around to her companions and they just smiled.

--

One hour later, Shadow had successfully tied the blue hedgehog to a chair and was enjoying the fact that he was struggling to get loose. Sonic tried to get his sister to untie him but only ended up calling her a betrayer since she refused. Silver and Cream were engaged in a game of chess that was progressing rather slowly and Amy was no where to be found. Shadow perched himself on the window sill with one leg propped up and the other stretched out in front of him. He looked at the surroundings below him and just closed his eyes. He let his mind wander freely and it ended up picturing Maria.

This wasn't the first time that this had happened. In fact, it came a lot when Amy had left him five years ago. She had decided that she needed to learn to live with what she was. He knew she couldn't do that around him so he let her go. They had become friends when a certain someone had rejected her for the last time.

"_You'll get sick out here without a coat." _

_Amy turned around and met the glare of the black and red hedgehog. _

"_Won't you get sick too, Shadow?"_

"_I'm the Ultimate, what do you think?" He looked down at her and noticed she had dried up tears on her face. Curiosity got the best of him and he sat down next to her. "Did you hero reject you again?" She didn't look up but she pointed to her arm. His gaze went down and he saw a giant black bruise on her arm. __He__ had done this to her. He suddenly felt her arms wrap around his neck and he froze up. He didn't know why but his arms somehow made it around her waist._

"_Don't ever talk to that faker again. I promise you won't. He's gone too far now."_

Shadow opened his eyes and let his eyes go over to the struggling hedgehog. He had now resorted to trying to chew through the ropes but his mouth couldn't reach. Anger flared in the pit of his stomach and his old self started to come back.

"_I promise you won't."_

Shadow knew that promise had been broken. The blue hedgehog that was tied up was the same one that had hurt Amy. He jumped down from the window and managed to get the attention of everyone in the room as he walked out. Sonic had completely forgotten about Amy. Now he was her and those memories were coming back all too soon. He found Amy sitting by the duck pond and swore that he wouldn't let that fake hedgehog near he again.

Author's Note:I'm happy that this is a long chapter. I knew that this would get here sooner or later. I really want to put some more characters in here so if you have any, please let me know. I'd appreciate it and I would enjoy the variety of people in here. Next Chapter:My Promises Mean Something


	7. My Promises Mean Something

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters. If I did, Amy wouldn't be chasing after Sonic all the time. She would go after Shadow instead. X3

I love the ShadAmy-ness. I really do. It just feels right when you're typing it. Besides, who doesn't love this couple? I know I do.

**?What about the reviews?**

**-Project Shadow:-huggles- Thanks for the review. Who doesn't love a protective Shadow?**

Chapter 7-My Promises Mean Something

Sonic was to the point of insanity. Not only was he a carefree hedgehog, he was a hero known to all mankind. Heroes are not supposed to be tied to chairs, especially by people who claim to be vampires. Either he was dreaming or he wasn't and he was about to break free and hurl this chair at a random person.

"You cheated Cream," Silver pouted.

"You just can't play," Cream shot back.

"Cheater!"

"Brat!"

"Immature!"

"Stupid!"

"At least I'm not short!" Cream jumped across the table and began to beat Silver to the extent of killing him. She had no problem with it. She just stopped when both Shadow and Amy walked in. Silver released himself from her grasp and skipped over to where the two stood.

"She cheated."

"Silver," Shadow said, "you can't play chess." Silver gave him a disapproving look but kept quiet since he knew he lost. Sonia watched carefully as Shadow walked over to Sonic. Sonic gave a loud yelp when Shadow pinched one of his ears.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm going to ask you some questions," Shadow said. He pulled a chair over and sat right in front of Sonic. "For every one that I think you answer truthfully, I'll cut one rope. Deal?" Sonic looked at him like he was crazy but nodded in approval. He looked at his sister and all she did was shrug.

"Shadow, what is this about?" Amy asked. She didn't get an answer from him which was unlike his current self.

"_I wonder what's bugging Shadow. It's not like him to not answer me. Maybe something is seriously wrong and he thinks that Sonic might know. Yes! That has to be it."_

"Alright Sonic. Name all of your friends in any order you like."

"Is that a question?" Sonic asked.

"It's part of it. Just do it already."

Sonic sighed heavily just to annoy the black hedgehog. "Alrighty then. We have Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonia, Charmy, Cosmo, Espio, Vector..." His voice trail off as he tried to think.

"This is hard. Can you ask me something else?"

"No," Shadow said flatly, "That's enough anyway. Aren't you forgetting some people?"

"Shouldn't you cut one of these ropes?" Sonic leaned his head to one side.

"_Cocky rodent..."_ Shadow reluctantly cut a small portion of a rope.

"Hey no fair!" Sonic said.

"The other half is annoyed. Do you remember anything that happened seven years ago?

"No not really. It's called short term memory-" This earned him another pinch in the ear.

"Well I do Sonic. Or should I say, Faker."

Sonic looked like he just stopped breathing. His ears dropped and he chanced a looked at the pink hedgehog. She had tears in her eyes and a small sound escaped her lips.

"_Why didn't I remember. His name was so familiar.." _She looked down at her arm where the bruise used to be. She remembered being rejected by her so called "hero" for the last time in her life.

"_Sonikku come back! I just want to-" She was cut off by a hard smack to her arm. Then one to her face._

"_Stay away from me Amy. I'm sick of you running after me all the time. I just can't take it anymore. If you ever come around me again I'll take care of you myself. That's a promise." She brought her hand up to her face as he ran away. She had never felt so alone in her life._

Something warm wrapped around Amy and brought he back to reality.

"My promises mean something Amy." She saw the distinctive black and red quill of Shadow. He was holding her as if she was going away. He let go and looked Sonic in the eye. "You will pay for what you did to Amy." Sonic, who had freed himself in the moment's distraction, was kicked in the stomach. He dropped to his knees and spit up blood. He looked up and met the crimson eyes of his look alike.

"That is a promise."

Author's Note: I don't feel bad at all for what happened to Sonic. He's been so mean to her already...He shouldn't even be in this!-but he needs to be. Sorry if this chapter is so long. I don't think it is. But the good news is two more people will be coming in on the next chapter. Speaking of which-Next Chapter: To Lose A Sister. This is gonna be hard...


	8. To Lose A Sister

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters.

I took a small break to get some more ideas for this chapter. It was kind of hard but here it is.

Chapter 8-To Lose A Sister

Shadow didn't come out of his room until ten that night. He watched Sonic and Sonia walk past his room in silence and thought about Amy constantly. He found her back by the duck pond and stood behind her at a distance. Amy turned her head to him and stared.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Shadow shrugged and sat down beside her. "Are you ok?"

Amy faked a smile but he didn't take it. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not that I don't like being like this," she said, "I just wish that others would accept us for what we are."

"You can't have it both ways Amy."

"I know but don't you wish that you could go back and change things?" Amy looked up at Shadow but didn't get a response. "Of all the people that Cream had to kidnap, she had to take _his _sister."

"People make careless mistakes. Cream might have a point though."

"About what?"

"The key. You remember right? She said that Sonia might be the key." Amy shook her head.

"The thing is the key to what."

"To soul keeper's gate." Shadow stood up and Amy followed after him. "There are things that you'll never know about Cream. The gate is one of those things."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

--

"Sonic I don't know what made you not tell me about this!"

Sonic was having no luck in trying to make his sister let him off. She was older that him after all.

"Come on Sonia, I told you I didn't remember. That is until now."

"I could care less-" A loud crashing sound downstairs made her stop in mid sentence.

--

"Amy it's the vampire hunters." Cream was panicking as Silver kept the doors closed with his telepathy. "I don't know how they found us but we need to get out of here now!"

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up" Silver warned them.

"What do we do now?" Sonia asked, "I mean they are the bad guys. Right?"

"Yes they are," Amy said. She turned to Shadow. "We can get out by the passageway under the kitchen." Shadow nodded and ran off in the other direction.

"Guys!"

"Hold tight Silver."

Shadow came back around the corner. "The latch is open. Let's go now while we have a chance." Everyone ran into the kitchen but Sonic suddenly stopped when he heard someone scream. Sonic ran back into the hall and found a group of men crowded around Sonia. She was on the floor with blood coming out of her chest. Amy pulled him back into the kitchen and he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Sonic we have to go."

"What about my sister?" he hissed.

"We'll come back for her. I promise." Sonic was blinded by tears as Amy led him into the darkness of the secret passageway.

--

It was hours before the group was able to come back. Silver clicked on the lights and they saw that almost everything had been ripped, shredded, or completely destroyed. Sonia's lifeless body lay in the middle of the floor. Sonic cried over her and held her in his arms.

"Why..did they do this to you? It's not fair..." He looked at her and did everything that he could think of to bring her back. Shadow walked over and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. The blue hedgehog looked at him but Shadow just shook his head.

"It's over Sonic. There's nothing we can do for her."

Author's Note: I was literally close to crying while I typed this. I hate writing about people dying but it just happened to end up in here. This has to be the saddest thing that I've ever had to do but I'll be ok.

Next Chapter:Enter Blaze! A Heart of Flames.


	9. Enter Blaze! A Heart Of Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...and so on.

I'm very sorry that this has taken me so long to update. I've been super busy and short on ideas.

Chapter 9-Enter Blaze! A Heart Of Flames

Sonic didn't want to believe that his sister was dead. No one did. Sonic had decided it was best to bury Sonic in Shadow's backyard much to his disapproval. He sat by the tombstone and reread it over and over again.

_Here lies Sonia_

_11-26_

_Let her rest in peace_

To Sonic it was too short, too simple, and too quick to get the point across.

Amy kept her distance from the rest of the group. Silver said the prayer for them since Sonic wasn't up to it. Amy had never seen Sonic cry before this. She had always thought of him as a tough as nails type of guy. That was why she _had _liked him so much. Although he had broken her heart numerous times she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Cream sat by her trying to keep a straight face. When it came to crying, she wasn't very good at holding it in let alone not letting others see her do it.

"I promised her that I would keep her safe and this is what happens," Sonic said quietly.

"It's not your fault," Silver said, "Now she can be safe all the time. Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded. He didn't trust himself to talk to anyone right now.

Sonic stood up and started to walk towards the house with Silver next to him. Cream followed but Amy and Shadow stayed where they were.

"He is going to be ok right Shadow?"

"Who knows. Maybe in time but definitely not right now." Amy nodded and felt and odd heat come from behind her. She drew her weapon and swung around, not caring if she hit Shadow in the process. The figure that stood behind her jumped back out of reach.

"Well kill me then." Amy stopped immediately. She wasn't really in a fighting mood these days. She got a better focus and started to smile.

"Blaze is that you?" Blaze propped her hands on her hips and turned her head.

"Who else can control fire these days hmm?" Blaze and Amy laughed and Shadow stood back away. He didn't like cats and he didn't like cats that controlled fire. Not a good combination from his point of view.

"So what's with the creepy looking grave?" Blaze asked.

"Sonic's sister was murdered." Blaze looked confused.

"Why is that jerk here?"

"Be nice Blaze. It's Cream's fault anyway."

"Right. The bunny always does it. Whoever killed this girl must have been those vampire hunters that I just saw."

"You saw them?"

"Yeah they stopped me on my way here." She put on a serious face. "Something big is going down soon Amy and we don't have much time to stop it."

"We've heard," Shadow said.

"Somehow we need to find out where soul keeper's gate is. It has something to do with the existence of vampires."

Amy looked at Shadow and he just shrugged. "Those hunter are working for someone and we need to find out soon. I'm going to go and talk to Cream."

Blaze walked past Amy and soon the two were alone again. Amy slid down onto the grass and put her head in her hands.

"How did all of this happen?"

"You need to relax," Shadow said. He was suddenly at her side. This scared her and made her fall over on her back. She opened her eyes and Shadow was hovering over her. He bent down and started to kiss her neck lightly making her blush uncontrollably.

"S-Shadow..."

"Quiet Amy." He ran his finger down her side and rested his hand on her thigh. She tensed a little but relaxed once he started to kiss her neck again.

"I've been patient so far," he whispered, "I don't know if I can wait any longer." Amy closed her eyes and tried to take in what he said but his kisses were distracting her. She let him explore every one of her curves, moaning a little when he would rub a certain spot. He sucked on her neck until he heard her whimper and he smiled when she did. Although she still had her eyes closed she knew he was looking at her.

"Shadow..." she breathed.

"Don't try to resist what you want. It's bad for the both of us." He stood up and walked towards the house leaving Amy laying in the grass. She couldn't remember of the evils that lay ahead of her since Shadow was all she could think about.

Author's Note: I had to have the ShadAmy fluff in this chapter. I just had to. It was so hard to resist it so...yeah. I hope that you enjoyed it.

Next Chapter: No Evil, Just Temptation


	10. No Evil, Just Temptation

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters. You know it, I know it.

Chu! Hey everyone. Hope that your lives are going good. Mine is! Just to let you know, there will be some R rated stuff in here so don't say I didn't warn you. Chapter 10 just for you.

Chapter 10-No Evil, Just Temptation

Amy had never been dazed like that before. Ever since she became a vampire it was hard for any male to do it. Yet Shadow had managed to do it.

"Amy?" Amy stopped and let Cream catch up to her. "How long are we staying here? I don't think that it's safe anymore."

"I don't know yet. We'll leave soon, with or without Sonic. It's his choice. Survival is survival. We can't have tag-alongs." Cream nodded.

"I strongly agree with that. You should be a public speaker. Become president while your at it."

"Then my first law will be that all little rabbits named Cream will have their feet going far up their own butt for sarcasm."

"I'm totally done talking."

"Good girl."

--

It was almost midnight and Shadow couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking of reasons why Sonic shouldn't be tagging along with them. He was also thinking of how good Amy would look in her nightgown.

"_I have a dirty mind..."_

He slipped out of his room and cracked open Amy door. She was on her bed in what he thought was a very provoking position.

"Hey." Amy squealed at his voice and fell off the bed. Shadow laughed and went to help her up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine. What were you doing watching me?"

Shadow shrugged. "I guess I like pink hedgehogs in provocative clothes. No big deal." Amy blushed and sat up while making sure he didn't see anything under her slip.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought that I would come check on you," Shadow said. Amy looked down at the floor.

"_He really cares."_

"You didn't have to do that Shadow."

"So I've been told." Shadow looked at Amy thoughtfully. "So, whatcha wearing under that?"

"Shadow you pervert!"

"I can't help myself. It's called temptation and nobody can go against that." Shadow picked Amy up before she could protest to it and laid her on her bed with him on top of her. Amy's cheeks where as red as his eyes. "I like temptation."

"Shadow what are you doing? This is sexual harassment!"

"We're vampires, love. There isn't really such a thing anymore. Well not in our case."

"Well I say there-" Amy was cut short by Shadow's lips coming onto hers.

"_This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream!"_

His tongue slipped into her mouth and his hand went up her slip.

"_Oh my god. This isn't a dream." _Amy didn't know why but her hands slipped around his neck and pulled him closer to him. She felt him smirk at her reaction and continued to explore her mouth. Her leg tensed every time he moved his hand further up her leg. He stopped and a noise came from Amy's throat.

"I knew you would like that." Shadow said seductively.

"Uh...huh..." He rested his hand on her breast and began rubbing it gently.

"What am I going to do with you?" Amy sat up and Shadow pulled down the top half of her slip. He laid her back down and began kissing and sucking on her chest and stomach and Amy moaned as loud as she could.

"Shadow.." Shadow looked at her but didn't stop trying to pull down her underwear. "We shouldn't be doing this right now."

"You're just nervous," Shadow said reassuringly, "You don't have to worry. It'll sting a little but other than that.."

"I know." They looked at each other and Amy started to blush again.

"What's wrong Amy"

"I've never seen a guy naked before."

Shadow sighed and managed to get her underwear off.

"Clean like a virgin." He pecked her lips and kissed her neck. "This will hurt for a second."

Amy felt like she couldn't breathe.

"You're inside me..."

"Quiet love. I want your first time to be passionate and enjoyable."

"_I'll never forget this night Shadow the Hedgehog. I love you.."_

Author's Note: GAH! So...much..PASSION! Although coming from me, that was kinda gross. Chu, I'll be ok. Hope that you enjoy it. The fluff is just for you Project Shadow!

Next Chapter:Guys Can Be So Dense


	11. Wind It Up

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters except for my fan character, Kira the Hedgehog.

I'm so sorry for the wait. My computer had to get fixed. I know I usually tell you what the next chapter is but this one is being changed at the last minute. I got one of those ideas while listening to music. Yeah, who knew? Just to let you know, I'm Kira. Enjoy.

Chapter 11-Wind It Up

Amy had never felt so sore in her life. Not only had she had a fulfilled night with Shadow, she did even bother to ask about the after effect. She cracked an eye open to see Shadow propped up on one elbow.

"Good morning," he said.

Amy muttered a response and rolled out of the bed. She didn't want herself to go into detail of last night.

--

Everyone sat at the dining room table eating in silence. Silver looked at Cream and she nodded her head toward Amy. He giggled.

"What is it Silver?" Amy asked. Silver and Cream busted out laughing.

"Nothing," Silver said through small breaths, "I feel like breaking out into song. How about you Cream?"

Cream nodded. "Actually I do." Sonic looked at Shadow and he got a shrug. Amy eyed Silver as a warning and stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"_Like a virgin..." _Silver and Cream sang. Sonic spat out his food and Amy made her way under the table.

"_Touched for the very first tiiimmmeee!"_ Shadow jumped across the table with determination to beat the crap out of the two.

--

The ice pack on Silver's head wasn't doing him any good. Shadow had missed him the first time so instead he was greeted by a flying glass plate. He didn't bother touching Cream since Amy had managed to get to her first. Now he was to busy looking up coordinates to an unknown city. Sonic walked up next to him and cleared his throat.

"Since I wasn't here mind telling me what that was about?"

"It's not important to you faker."

"Well can you tell me what you're doing?" Shadow sighed.

"I'm trying to find a lost city based on a sample that I found."

Sonic looked at the sample. "I've never seen this before. What's the city called?"

"Supposedly it's called the City of the Forgotten. Legend has it that an unknown power is housed there underground. The powers are supposed to be linked to Soul Keeper's Gate and Cream isn't telling me anything!" Shadow slammed his fist down on the keyboard and held his head. "I need an aspirin."

"You need some help," Sonic said. He walked over to the sample and held his chaos emerald to it.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Just trying something." The chaos emerald and the sample started to glow. "It seems like we may be able to find it by using a chaos emerald. Whatever this stuff is it must react to it."

"About time you figured that out."

Shadow and Sonic turned their attention to the door. A black hedgehog was leaning against the wall. Her bangs covered one of her eyes and her hair reached her knees. Sonic gripped his emerald and Shadow drew out his gun.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"If you can guess my riddle I might tell you!" The hedgehog laughed and disappeared. "You have to guess where I am by figuring out what the riddle means."

Sonic looked at Shadow and nodded. "I think we should do this. She might know something."

Shadow looked around the room. "Fine. Get on with it girl."

"You're so mean! Be nice to me or you'll never know what I know."

"Alright," Sonic said, "We didn't mean to offend you."

"That's much better. Here it is:"

_For those who like to turn the tides by searching low and looking high,_

_you'd never think to look here for you think I'm far but yet I'm near_

_Just like you I love the light just because the feeling's right,_

_but in this case I'll leave my mark just by staying in the dark_

Sonic couldn't make any sense out of it and Shadow didn't care.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Shadow said, "Let's just find her so we can get some answers."

Amy walked in an asked what they were doing. Shadow filled her in and Amy was quiet for a moment.

"I've heard this before," Amy said.

"Then what does it mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, in this case the parts about being near are obvious. That means that she's close to us. The part about being in the light and the dark? That must mean that she can be seen yet we can only see it from a certain angle."

"You're too logical," Sonic muttered, "Is there a short version?"

"The short version? She must be behind us." The trio turned around and came face to face with a clapping hedgehog.

"Very very good! The girl is very smart."

"You made a deal," Shadow said flatly.

"You're absolutely right. My name is Kiramora. Just call me Kira for short."

Shadow looked at Kira and huffed. He stormed back over to the computer and started searching again.

"Shadow," Amy said, "don't be rude. Come introduce yourself."

Shadow growled but stalked back over. "I'm Shadow."

"I'm Sonic. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Amy Rose."

"Yay!" Kira squealed, "Now we know each other." She looked at the screen. "Hey I know what you're looking for. I even know where it is."

Shadow turned his attention to Kira quickly. "Where is it?"

"That would be Lyncrysta. It's in an alternate dimension."

"How do you know? It's said to be an unknown place."

"I know because it's the place of my birth. Right now it's being ran by puppets."

Amy looked confused. "Puppets? If their puppets, how to they work?"

Kira's eyes connected with Amy's. "You wind them up of course."

Author's Note: Again sorry for the wait. I think this chapter is kinda crappy and long but it might be okay. I hope that you like it. I would like you all to tell me what you want to see in upcoming chapters. I think that way it will be a little more interesting. If you want anything, just review and explain it with a little detail. Thanks!


	12. Memories Of A Hedgehog

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters except for Kira.

I'm really starting to believe that I might finish this story. I didn't think it would turn out okay but I guess I was wrong. This chapter is written in first person for some odd reason. Enjoy.

**?What about the reviews?**

**Midnight the Cat**: I'm glad you like it. I'll update as fast as I can.

**Project Shadow**: I just had to do that though. It was so hard not to!

Chapter 12-Memories Of A Hedgehog

I still felt like the national reject that I had always been. Shadow was rude to me, Amy didn't seem to care and Sonic cared too much. I didn't know the others that they talked about but I knew they wouldn't like me either. That's why I was having a hard time ignoring all of my surroundings.

"So are you gonna lead us to this place or not?" Sonic asked for the hundredth time.

"I will when I'm ready to," I growled. I was following the group around until we came to a large living room.

"We need to get there as soon as possible," Shadow told me, "We don't have time for games."

"_He didn't just say that to me."_

"Excuse you," I said, "I don't know who you think you are but if you talk to me that way again, I can promise you that you'll never find the city."

"Then why are you here?"

"Not because of you!"

"Then why don't you just leave here?!"

For once I did what I was told. I left.

--

Lyncrysta was my home for many years. That is until I found out my true race.

--

"_Kira!" One of the villiage kids ran up to me and waved. I smiled and waved back at him._

"_Hey. What is it?"_

"_The professor wants to see you right away!"_

_"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." I looked at the sky._

_'Lyncrysta, dimension of peace and sanctuary. This is my home.'_

_Professor's Lab_

"_Kira, I have some news to tell you." The professor walked over to his desk and picked up some papers. He handed them to me and I began to read. He saw my eyes start to fill up with tears. I haven't cried ever since I was seven. _

"_This isn't true. It can't be! How am I demonica?" I screamed at him._

"_I'm sorry Kira. You know the law. Leave here and no one will ever know."_

"_My brother is here. He would be so sad..."_

"_I know but it's for the best. You can't be executed." He put his hands on my shoulders. "You will grow up to do many great things. You'll become a strong being. Don't let that slip away because of a law. I'll take whatever responsibility that was to come to you. I'll tell your brother about this. You just go."_

"_I don't want to," I sobbed. _

"_I know that it's hard. You have no choice." He pulled me up off the floor. "Go. Live on."_

_'My only home. The only place that I was ever happy. I have to leave to a completely different place. This was my last chance at happiness and now I have to leave it all behind. Another memory added to the ones that I don't want to keep. I grew up alone for the first seven years of my life, living in the forest and off of the wild. That was until the professor took me in. I made friends and found my place.'_

_--_

"That dream is gone now." I turned around and face Amy. She had chased after me and kept herself hidden. I started to tell my story out loud, with every word she showed herself.

"You can never go back there can you?" she asked.

"No. I cannot." She stood next to me and kept quiet.

"I'm sorry for Shadow's behavior. I wasn't right of him was it?"

I nodded in response. "Don't feel sorry for me. I've been through much worse than from what I just told you."

"I figured that. It must have been hard to grow up alone."

"It was. That's why I dedicated myself to helping those who need it."

"Well that a good thing!"

I nodded again. "The gate. You won't find it there anyway. It was moved a long time ago to a different location."

Amy looked surprised. I expected her to be. "Then where is it?"

"Here somewhere. That's why I'm here. I just happened to sense the Soul Keeper nearby."

"So Cream has something to do with it?"

"No. Her necklace does. It has a incantation inscribed on it. That will open the gate."

Amy nodded. "So will you help us? Please?"

I looked at her and sighed.

"You need me anyway Amy. You'll need all the help that you can."

Author's Note: It's so weird writing in first person. I'm glad this is the only chapter that I decided to do it for. Review!! I need to know what you want to see in future chapters. Like they say, feedback is a good thing.


	13. Demonica

Disclaimer:I think that after 12 chapters, you know who I do and don't own.

Nothing much to say this time.

**?What about the reviews?**

**Project Shadow:** Glad you liked the chapter. Yay plot!

**Midnight the Cat: **Weird. I was doing the same thing.

Chapter 13-Demonica

Sonic didn't like the idea of going to a place infested with demons. Amy didn't like it either but unlike Sonic, she kept quiet about it.

"I don't want to go," Sonic yelled, "This is a stupid idea."

"Then don't come," Kira said flatly, "All I care about is saving my dimension from the gate."

"You need my help and you know it." Kira and Sonic stared each other down before Kira turned away from him.

"I don't need anyone's help. I can do this on my own if I choose to. I'm the only one who knows where the gate is located so you actually need my help. If you don't want to come that's fine with me, but don't hold me back from what I have to do."

Kira walked out of the room leaving everyone else to think.

"She's right," Silver said, "We do need her help." Shadow nodded in agreement. Amy sighed and stood up.

"We don't have a choice in the matter," she said, "Sonic are you coming or not?" Sonic looked at Shadow and Silver and mumbled to himself.

"Fine," he muttered.

--

"Kira, how do you know so much about the gate?"

Silver made his way outside and followed Kira. He sat down beside her and decided that he wanted to know more about her.

"That's none of your business," she told him.

"I know it's just that I thought if you were going to be helping us that we should know a little about each other." He stared at the ground.

"We study certain things in Demonica. I just happened to study about the gate."

Silver kept quiet since he didn't know what else to say. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he observed her while making sure that she didn't notice.

"Who do you look like?" he asked quietly, "I mean your mom or your dad?"

"My mother. We looked exactly alike. Do you know your parents?"

"No. I wish I did though. What about you?"

"My mother passed away giving birth to me and my father was murdered when I was eleven because he wouldn't give his only child up to a massive sex trade." Kira looked at Silver. "Either way, I'm still here."

Silver looked back at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything-" Kira's ears perked up at a rustling sound.

"What is it?" Silver asked. Kira drew her weapon and threw it toward the woods. A loud shrieking sound came after it follow by everyone running out of the house.

"What was that?" Cream asked.

"I don't know," Kira said, "but were going to find out."

Kira ran toward the forest, finding her sword in the heart of something. Amy stood close to Shadow and looked at the figure closely.

"What is that thing?"

"I was wrong. We have a lot less time then we thought." She stood up and turned to Shadow. "It seems that someone that you know is involved in this."

"The problem is," Shadow said, "we don't know who it is."

"Unless..." Shadow turned to Sonic

"Unless what?"

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe it's Eggman. I mean, maybe he could have found the gate and managed to do something with it."

Amy nodded quickly. "Yeah maybe it's him. You know he's always up to something."

"I don't know who this Eggman guy is," Kira said, "but now my priority is getting back to Demonica."

--

Cream was able to say the incantation on her necklace. Kira explained that the gate led to her world. Demonica was also a lot different than Sonic expected. Blue skies and endless green meadows wasn't exactly his idea of a demon infested place but he was okay with it. Kira led the group with Silver close by her. Shadow studied his behavior and decided that it wasn't anything to important.

"So how do we find him," Blaze said. Cream jumped and a small shriek came from her.

"Blaze!" Silver said, "Where did you come from?"

"I was out and about. You know me. I just happened to hear your conversation about fatman and decided to follow you here." She looked at Shadow. "I think I might know where-"

"Well if it isn't Sonic and Shadow, ready to ruin my plans once again."

Kira turned around and saw a really big man in a machine.

"Whoa," she said, "Ever heard of the Subway diet?" Silver and Amy couldn't hold back their laughs.

"Enough!" the man yelled. "Do not insult me!"

"You must be Eggman if your being touchy."

Eggman laughed evilly. "That's right, and in the next few days, this dimension will become Eggman Land. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Author's Note: Sorry about Eggman's laugh. I just had to do that. I don't really like the ending but I must say, since I don't like Eggman, I wanted to do the Subway insult just to make me feel better. Anyway, don't 4get to review!


	14. Only A Matter Of Time

Disclaimer: I have no reason to type this anymore...

I'm super sorry for the massive wait on this. I've been in the hospital and by the time I got home, school started! So I haven't had time to do it until now. Again, I'm really sorry.

**?What about the reviews?**

**Project Shadow**- Thanks and I will keep going till it's done!

**Tsukiko Lovell**-Thanks so much!

Chapter 14-Only A Matter Of Time

It had only been three since the group got to Demonica and Kira already wanted to kill Sonic.

"I'm bored," Sonic complained. Amy looked at Shadow who just shrugged.

"Then find something to do," Kira hissed, "Unlike you, I need to concentrate."

"What are you doing over there anyway?" he asked, "Doesn't sound to important to me."

She threw one of the books that she had laying out on the table at him.

"What's the plan though?" Amy asked, "We've got to be ready sooner or later."

"That's what I'm working on," Kira said while getting up. "I need to make a few phone calls. I'll be back in a few minutes. Blaze, Silver, you come with me." The three headed out of the room leaving Amy, Shadow, Cream, and Sonic by themselves.

- - - - - - -

"_Hello?"_

"I need to talk to Diamond. Now"

"_Who might this be? Nobody talks to Diamond without me knowing who it is."_

"Slate, either put him on the phone or I'll kill you from the inside out."

"_...Hold on." -shuffle- "Yo."_

"Hey Diamond. Long time no talk to."

"_Ah, miss Kira. So nice to hear from you. It has been a while since we last talked. It's been even longer since I saw that pretty face of yours."_

"Don't get too excited."

"_Mm..don't tell me you didn't miss me just a little bit?"_

"Maybe a little."

"_That's what I like to hear! Now what can I do for you?"_

"I need your help. Demonica's in trouble by two different things."

"_Really? That sounds pretty bad. Detail?"_

"To make is short, the gate and some guy named Dr.Eggman."

"_I'm on my way. Stay put till I get there."_

"Thanks."

"_Later babe."_

_ - - - - - - -_

"Diamond" showed up an hour later and Sonic wasn't the least bit happy about him being here. Not only did the name sound off and alarm to him, the way he looked made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Last of all, he brought two other girls that looked exactly like Kira. That made him feel worse.

"Everyone, this is Diamond and my two sisters Eliza and Jewels." Kira said. "They're gonna help us with our...situation."

"You know," Jewels piped up, "you could call us other than when you need our help." Eliza hit her arm.

"Hey," Diamond greeted Kira politely and held her by her waist. "I knew you would be happy to see me."

Kira blushed and turned away. "That isn't why I called you," she muttered.

"So what's the plan?" Shadow asked. "Eggman said a few days and it's already been three."

"Yeah," Silver agreed, "I'm saying I'm scared but either we stop Eggman or he wins and we all get wiped out by the gate."

"Don't worry about anything," Diamond assured Silver, "we got this under control."

"How exactly?" Sonic asked. Diamond looked at him and received a glare.

"Just don't worry. Kitty and I will have a plan by tonight."

"Who's Kitty?" Cream asked.

"Kitty is his pet," Kira said quickly. "I want everyone doing something that might actually help. NOW!" Everyone went inside, afraid to make her mad. Diamond stepped behind her and kissed her neck, making her lean into him.

"So your my pet babe?"

"It's only a matter of time before I hurt you."

"Well I'll be waiting." Kira faced him and stared.

"What does that mean?"

Sonic could hear Diamond's laugher boom from outside.


	15. Their Last Words Mean The Most FINAL

Disclaimer: There isn't one anymore since you know what it is!

So here's the deal. I know that it's been a few good months since the last chapter but with my hospital visits and school, there wasn't really any time. Now I'm on the last chapter so I hope that you enjoy it.

**?What about the reviews?**

**Thanks everyone who has been reviewing!**

Chapter 15-Their Last Words Mean The Most

"I don't think that Eggman should be a problem anymore." Kira and the others sat at a round table in the main room. Diamond sat next to her and played with her hair without notice.

"Why?" Amy asked, "Isn't he still a threat to your world?"

"No," Diamond answered. "I've analyzed the situation and there really isn't anything that he can do. Our only problem is the world collapsing within itself."

"So everything we thought was the problem before..." Shadow voice trailed off. He looked at Kira who didn't notice. Her head was down and her breathing was soft. Sonic poked her side.

"Great. All mighty and powerful fell asleep." Diamond grabbed his wrist before he could poke her again.

"That's because she was up all night trying to figure out a way to save your lives."

"So sleeping is going to help?" He propped his legs up on the table. "That's really smart."

"Never again will you talk about me that way." Sonic looked up and Kira was walking away from him. He stood up before she could leave.

"Is that a threat?" He challenged her. Kira stopped and turned towards him. Her eyes were dark and after a few seconds, Sonic questioned his own motives to upset her.

"Yes...it is. I've been working myself to death to save all of you. I could just let you die. So if you ever do anything like that again I'll let you figure out a way to save yourselves!" She spun around and slammed the door behind her. Nobody else spoke for the rest of the day.

Amy woke up with a little hoped surging through her body. It went away when she realized that Shadow wasn't next to her. The clock on their nightstand read a little after 11.

_'He usually isn't up by now.'_

She looked at the door and jumped a little when she saw Diamond standing quietly at her door. Her mouth opened a little in shock.

"Diamond," she whispered, "you've been crying."

"....their dead."

Amy ear's perked up. "What do you mean? Who's dead?" Diamond walked to her bed and sat at the edge. He held out a small piece of paper to her and she opened it hastily. She noticed Shadow's unique script on it immediately.

_My dearest Amy,_

_By the time you get this, Kira and I will be dead. Through the night the dimension started to collapse. Only she and I could use chaos control so we were the only two who could save it. In return we had to give our lives. I'm so sorry to leave you like this. Please, for the both of us, let me go and love again. You will always be in my heart. Forgive me for doing this to you and everyone else. You all were worth it._

_~Shadow_

The last thing she remembered was crying into Diamond's chest.

_To whom this may concern,_

_I'm sorry to leave all of you like this. It's probably the hardest thing I've ever done. I've made friends with all of you and we've grown so close. I felt like I finally had a family again. Demonica is safe. Shadow and I sacrificed ourselves for you using chaos control. It was the only way. Take care of each other and maybe we'll see each other again in the afterlife. _

_Farewell, Kira_

Silver found their friend's remains and buried them. Amy cried over Shadow's grave while everyone else coped not too far off. Diamond sat next to her when she was quiet again.

"He wanted the best for you."

She nodded.

"Look. The best thing you can do is listen to him. He would want you to be happy. They both would."

"I know...but why him?"

"He loved you. He didn't want you to go. He'd take your place any day."

"....where did he go then?"

Diamond looked up at the sky and smiled. Amy took his hand and looked up with him.

"The gate. They moved on to Soul Keeper's Gate."

Amy smiled at that. "Will they be happy to see us when we come?" Diamond looked at her with bright eyes.

"Yeah. I know it." He looked at Kira's grave before standing up.

_'I'll be with you soon babe.'_

He took Amy's hand and walked away with thoughts of the future of his after life with Kira. Amy had the same thoughts about Shadow until the day she died.

A/N: Well it's finally done. I have to say, I almost wanted to cry while finishing this up. I still want to thank everyone who waited for this and hopefully I get some good reviews!


End file.
